


No Quarter

by Reis_Asher



Series: Escalation [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, Anal Sex, Background Case, Bottom Gavin Reed, Desk Sex, M/M, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Office Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, coin tricks, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Nines has a quarter he uses to recalibrate just like Connor, a fact Gavin can't stand. He decides to get revenge on Nines by stealing said coin.Unfortunately for Gavin, Nines hatches a plot to pay him back in kind.





	No Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is a series now! I wanted to write something a bit less extreme than my Property series but still with this love-hate relationship between Gavin and Nines. So I love this idea of them playing pranks on each other that end in sexual acts.

Gavin watched Nines roll a quarter across his knuckles as he sat at his desk and he seethed, scrunching up his eyes as he tried to focus on his computer monitor and not the stupid coin catching the light as it traveled across Nines' capable hands.

Gavin hated that fucking coin, because it reminded him that Nines was cut from the same cloth as Connor. Connor infuriated him on every possible fucking level with his angelic good-boy bullshit, and the less Nines could emulate him, the better. Connor might have Hank wrapped around his little finger, but Gavin wasn't addled by a tragic backstory and an alcohol problem like Lieutenant Anderson was.

He'd only been able to tolerate Nines because the RK900 unit had proven he was more than capable of kicking Gavin to the curb and sticking his cock down his throat when necessary. Nines had asserted his dominance with the coffee incident, but every time he saw the fucking quarter in Nines' hand, he lost a little bit of his credibility.

He was relieved when Nines got up from his desk, his LED circling yellow, though his irritation returned quickly when he realized Nines was gravitating over to Connor's workstation. Hank was wearing a shit-eating smile at the desk next to Connor's as he gestured to some dumb meme Connor was displaying on the palm of his hand and they all burst into laughter at some shared joke Gavin wasn't a part of as Gavin fumed, pretending to work as he plotted revenge.

Gavin leaned over and swiped the coin from Nines' desk, stuffing it in his pocket. The damn android wasn't getting it back until he learned that he was Gavin's partner, not a third wheel in the epic of Hank and Connor. The entire office seemed to swoon at Hank and Connor's obvious romance, despite it being in violation of a dozen regulations.

He wasn't jealous of those stupid saps, but he did miss Nines stuffing his mouth full of cock. He'd thought the coffee thing was a precursor to a sexual relationship, but Nines dragging him to the bathroom on the premise of cleaning him up had turned out to be just that, and Nines had made no passes at him since.

Gavin was getting really tired of jerking himself off to the same moment, hot as it was. Nines had stoked some kind of fire inside him, a desperate, hungry flame that wanted more, but Nines had made no indication that their one-off encounter at the station during the night shift was anything he wanted to pursue further.

"We have a fucking case, dipshit!" Gavin yelled across the office. "Quit flirting with your little brother and get the fuck over here."

Nines strode over, his blue eyes seeming icier than before. "I was not flirting, Detective. I am aware of the case and have been for the past one hour, ten minutes, and thirty seconds. I was waiting for you to decide to begin working." He reached for his quarter without looking, and Gavin watched his plastic hand slide across the desk, reaching for a coin that was no longer there with a sense of satisfaction.

"We'd better get goin, this stiff ain't gonna wait around for us forever," Gavin said, stalking away from his desk. Nines' LED circled red for an instant and Gavin experienced a moment of euphoria that he'd been able to affect the android so much just by stealing a stupid quarter off his desk.

***

"Well, what's your analysis, tin can?" Gavin asked, needling Nines. The situation was pretty clear: a drug deal had gone wrong, and their victim was as much a perp as the guy who'd shot him through the chest and ran from the scene. Gavin had no interest in dealing with assholes who shot other assholes; this would be another case for Nines to do all the heavy lifting on while he leveled up on Coffee Crush Story 10.

"My analysis is—" Nines dug in the pocket of his jacket. "It is—"

"You got a fuckin' stutter? Spit it out already," Gavin snapped, losing to some online prick who sent him a taunt constructed out of emojis that looked suspiciously like an ass getting fucked by a gigantic eggplant. He rage quit the app and almost threw his phone at Nines, but he didn't want to crack the screen on Nines' plastic forehead, so he stuffed it in his pocket instead.

"Have you seen my q-quarter?" Nines asked, his LED turning red again. "I need to re-recalibrate. In fact, any c-coin will do." He sounded almost desperate, and Gavin had to re-evaluate his opinion of the android. Perhaps he was only good as a coffee maker. This was the most embarrassing display he'd seen from Nines since he'd been partnered with the android.

"Nope," Gavin said, burying his hand in his pocket and fingering the coin. Stupid fucking android was falling apart at the seams from an hour without his quarter? Gavin couldn't believe this piece of plastic had gotten one over on him with the semen in his coffee and the handcuffs on his chair. Where was that Nines, the one who earned his respect with just the tiniest bit of fear that he could snap every one of Gavin's ribs in an instant if it suited him? He stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket with irritation as he realized he was going to have to do some work today after all.

"Fine, whatever, let's fucking wrap this so we can get outta here. The perp came from over there, he met with the victim, the deal went bad, the perp backed off, the victim pulled a gun, the perp whipped out his piece and shot the victim without hesitation before fleeing the scene on foot. He stole a car next street over according to a report filed by the owner, and crashed it two blocks over. Chris should be picking him up at the hospital right about…" Gavin pulled his phone out of his pocket, where a text had appeared on the lock screen. "…now."

"So you are capable of detective work when it suits you," Nines observed. He led Gavin around the corner into an alleyway and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt, slamming him into the wall so hard the air was knocked out of his lungs. Nines let go and reached into the front pockets of Gavin's jeans with his huge hands, brushing Gavin's cock through the thin pocket lining as he retrieved his quarter and held it up for Gavin to see.

"It's not yours, dipshit. It's not a crime to carry cash," Gavin protested.

"Name the last time you made a purchase that was not a cashless transfer."

"None of your fuckin' business!" Gavin let out a laugh, realizing he didn't care if Nines knew he was guilty. Nines had already been made to look pathetic, and it felt pretty damn good to get him back for the coffee and the chair. "It was pretty funny watching you break down without that fucking coin. I had no idea you were so dependent on that thing. That stupid little stutter was hilarious. 'Any c-coin will do!'"

Nines reached forward and opened Gavin's mouth with his fingers, forcing the coin inside before closing Gavin's jaw around it. Having Nines' fingers enter his mouth made Gavin's cock harden. "Joke's on you, Reed. Calibration is entirely optional. That stutter was an act, one which you fell for. It was satisfying to see you lift a finger and solve a case for once, even if it was open-and-shut. I was starting to think you were a detective in name only." Nines held Gavin's mouth shut. Gavin's mouth started to fill with saliva and he panicked as he realized the urge to swallow was overwhelming. If he did, he'd choke on the quarter. The metallic taste of it was sickening and he tried to open his mouth, but Nines held it shut. Nines reached down and fondled Gavin's hard cock through his jeans, still holding his jaw shut as Gavin made desperate noises.

"What's that, Gavin? You're not making any sense. Speak up." Nines let go of Gavin's mouth and he spat out the quarter with a mouthful of saliva before swinging for Nines. Nines caught his fist in one hand and pushed it back against the wall, pinning Gavin against the bricks.

"Fuck you," Gavin yelled, but he realized he was clearly in the losing position, pressed against the wall with the android's sizable erection digging into his gut. Nines let go of his hand and Gavin immediately went for his belt buckle, his horniness overriding his hate as he released Nines' cock. Gavin tried to sink down to his knees but Nines stopped him, zipping his jeans back up and fastening his belt as two crime scene investigators walked into the alley. Nines walked past them with a whistle, flipping his coin into the air and catching it on the way down as he left Gavin leaning up against the wall, hair ruffled, dick hard, and with a serious case of blue balls.

***

Gavin's app date didn't show, and Gavin was furious as he paced his apartment. Was he really going to have to suffer another night ramming a dildo up his ass as he jerked himself off thinking about Nines? There had to be a better way.

He grabbed his jacket and walked to the station: at the very least, he figured he could finish up the paperwork for the case. Nines had been an ignorant ass and left him with all the work, refusing to lift a finger on anything to do with the murder. Gavin was in a foul mood as he entered the department and slumped down at his desk, grateful to see that Hank and Connor weren't staying late, though a little disappointed that Nines didn't seem to be there, either.

Gavin opened his desk drawer, looking for his phone charger to find the entire drawer was full of quarters. The entire contents of his neatly organized desk were buried in coins and he raked through them with his fingers, annoyance growing as they spilled on the floor, landing noisily and rolling away. Chris stifled a snicker from his desk behind him and Gavin shot him a dirty look.

That was when he noticed Nines standing in one of the android bays on the wall, watching the entire scene, _smiling_.

"You fuckin' android!" Gavin jumped up from his chair. Chris made a hasty retreat to the bathroom as Gavin reached Nines, who lifted him off the floor as if he weighed nothing. Gavin struggled in Nines' grip, flailing against the android's superior strength. Nines stepped forward and moved everything on Chris's desk aside with one sweep of his arm before planting Gavin face down on the cold surface.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Gavin hissed, but he didn't have to ask as he felt strong hands unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants, exposing his ass to the air. "Chris could be back any minute!" The rest of the office was mercifully empty, and Gavin half-wondered if Nines had paid them off for twenty minutes so he could get his little revenge fuck.

"I doubt it will take you long to come," Nines observed, and Gavin whined as Nines pressed a slick finger into him. He hated that Nines was right. His cock pressed into Chris's desk, desperate for attention as Nines stretched him with another finger.

"I set up your app date," Nines said. "Your tastes are utterly predictable, as was the fact you would come here after you were stood up in hopes of finding me."

"If you wanted to fuck me, you could have just said so, you plastic prick." Gavin hissed as Nines pressed the head of his cock to Gavin's hole. It had been a while since he'd taken anything so large, and he clawed at the desk, scratching it with his nails as Nines' girth burned a little.

"I like to make an effort for you, Gavin. Admit it, you like the foreplay."

"Fuck," Gavin gasped.

"I _am_." Nines thrust in hard to prove his point and it was all Gavin could do not to cry out as Nines fucked him hard against the desk. Nines grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged slightly, and Gavin was sure he'd hit cloud nine as Nines' huge cock slammed into his prostate at a relentless pace. Nines was right, he wasn't going to last long at all and he was ashamed as he came without even touching himself, his come spurting all over Chris's desk as he bit his own arm to keep from screaming. Nines thrust into him a few more times before he was coming, spurting android semen into Gavin's hole before slipping out.

Gavin held onto the desk for support, boneless and gasping, his ass still spread for Nines. Gavin felt something cold at his entrance and jumped as he realized Nines was pressing a quarter into his hole. With a low chuckle, Nines hoisted Gavin's jeans up and pulled up the zipper, buckling his belt so he couldn't remove the quarter from his ass. Nines made himself presentable and sanitized the desk, tossing the wipes into the trash as Chris strolled in.

"You should clean up all those quarters before you leave," Nines said, his mouth curling into a smile as Gavin shot him a baleful glance. He patted Gavin on the back before pulling a polished quarter out of his jacket pocket, rolling it across his fingers as he left the office.

"Are you okay, Gavin?" Chris asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Gavin snapped. "Fuckin' androids." He bent down to scoop up the quarters, the coin Nines had stuffed in his hole slipping out into his underwear along with a dribble of semen.

Somehow, Nines had bested him again, and worse, he'd made Gavin enjoy losing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the author and encouragement breeds more fic, so please leave me a few words if you enjoyed this.


End file.
